Finally
by PatientTitanium
Summary: So this is going to have a few more chapters I guess.. enjoy and please review. :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**I gotta tell you, that this FanFic starts at the end of the first season. Where they are on Air Temple Island and Lin just got her bending back... Enjoy it and please review! :)**

"RUN!", Lin screamed. Equalists darting around. "Oogie, Yip, Yip!". The flying bison lifted with Pema and the kids on his back. Tenzin gave them one last look before he turned around and sprinted back to Lin. "You take the right half I'll take the others.", "W-What are you doing here? I told you to go with your family.", "They are fine.", he interrupted. He blew a bunch of air at the three Equalists behind Lin. She let out a small smirk to thank him. The heat came from the left side where Korra and Mako were fighting together against the Equalists. "They are too many. We can't handle it! Bolin is already hurt and Assami's hand is weak from all the punching.". They fought a small path through the Equalists to run over to the cliff. "We'll jump at three!". Tenzin took Lin's hand as he smiled at her. "THREE!", the group jumped into the dark, cool water. Tenzin immediatly bended a big airbubble so they can still breath under water. "I guess they've lost us.", Mako said taking his brother over his shoulder to carry him. "Tenzin, how long will this bubble last?", well at least two hours, but I can bend another one, or Korra could help me.", she agreed with a nod. "Fine, I guess we will have to stay under water till the first sunlights come up. It's too dark and too dangerous to go back to Republic City.".  
They laid on the smooth earth. Korra tried to heal Bolins ankle while Assami was asleep and so did Mako. "I hope that they're fine.", Lin said softly. "They are. Jinora is great she will handle it to carry them to Ba Sing Sei. I told Pema to stay there for a while till everything calmed down.", he laid down and folded his hands under his bald head. "I still don't get it, why you didn't left with them. They are your family!", "Lin you are as well. And so are Bolin, Assami, Mako and Korra. I couldn't left you alone. I know that Pema and the kids are safe, but I wouldn't be so sure about you guys if I would have left with Pema.". Everytime he said her name Lin's chest hurted. She sighed. "Do whatever you want.". She was happy that he was here with her, but she was Lin Beifong, she couldn't show any weakness. "Good Night over there turtledoves!", Korra smirked cheeky.  
Lin laid next to Tenzin but not as close as she did in the past. He gently put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt his cool hands running through her hair. "Stop it.", she whispered tiredly smirking. She took his hand into hers and cuddled her face into it. "I've missed situations like these.", "Me too, Lin. Me too.". He sat up to bend a new airbubble. Lin watched him. His moves didn't change. Still smooth and accurate. With one grip he took his robes off and was left with his white tank top and his orange shorts. "Here take it, it's cold.". Without hesitation Lin laid the robes above her and Tenzin as a blanket. Cuddled up they fall asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second Chapter... I have to tell you guys that I wrote this on my Collegeblock in school 'cause Maths was so boring and my Linzin feels came up.. hahaha :D  
So enjoy and please review. :) xx**

The group was up with the first sunlights which came with the new day. "So... what's next?", Korra yawned. "My ankle is fine I suppose I can walk on my own and bend again.", "Great, let's get back to the Island.", with Lin's words they started to move on.  
"How the hell are we supposed to get up there?!", Bolin cried standing infront of the high cliff. "What are you standing on?", "Earth?". The group couldn't realise his dumbness and watched him with dropped jaws. "Oooooh! I understand. I have to earthbend, right?", he smirked proud. "Right, Genius.", Korra said as Assami climbed on her back and Mako on Bolins. Lin sighed and stomped into the ground to bend her up, followed by Tenzin airbending and the others. It was silent, too silent for what happened a few hours ago. The group crept over the Island to look out for Equalists, but they couldn't find anyone. "Weird.", Mako said scrathing his head.

Walking in the empty house, Tenzin missed his three wonderful kids running around. He sighed. Lin noticed him staying there with his head down. Gently, she hugged him from behind. "They will be fine.", she whispered in his ear. He turned around to place a kiss on her forehead. They split up within seconds, when the four teenagers came running into the living room. "Whoops, sorry.", Mako said ready to leave again but stopped by Korra holding his arm. "No it's fine.", Tenzin stuttered, blushing as he always does. Lin let a small smirk out, looking at him. "Well I suggest that we, or some of us go, or fly or whatever, to the town and have a look around.", Bolin agreed with Assami nodding. "I will go, you guys stay here. Maybe the other councils will come back or even the Equalists.", "No! You won't go alone. I'm coming with you.!", Tenzin interrupted looking her in the eyes. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm a Beifong.", she said smiling. "Furthermore your family could come back and they would be lost without you.", "I will go with you. As the Avatar it's my task to help. You will stay here, as Lin said we will need strong benders to protect the Island. We will hurry.".  
Korra hugged Mako tightly and said goodybye to the others. "Take care of yourself. I can't take it anymore if you would get hurt again. You don't know how lost and responsible I felt when Amon took your bending.". He laid his palm on Lin's cheek while looking in her bright, green eyes. "I will be fine. Korra is a very good bender she will take care of my, as I will.", she smiled putting him a kiss on his cheek and hugging him. Feeling his heartbeat and his breath on her neck.

**I will try to upload the third chapter today, but I have to learn for my english exam which I'm going to write tomorrow. So wish me luck. ;)  
And as I planned the next chapter will be deep talk between Korra and Lin, just to show what a wonderful and strong person Lin is. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well actually I'm supposed to learn for my spanish exam tomorrow, but I won't let you guys down. So here's chapter three. Enjoy and Review. :) xx**

The weather was quiete warm, when Lin and Korra walked through the empty streets. But it was still a cool atmosphere. No one was around it seemed like the whole city was annihilated. "Creepy, not to see anyone. I hope my parents are fine.", "Yes it is. But I suggest that everyone just left the City, most of them probably moved on to Ba Sing Se. And waterbenders are generally very calmed and determined.", she winked at Korra. "Lin?", "Yes, Avatar?", "You are really a role model for me.", "What? Why? I'm an old lady, who just dismissed her Job.", Lin said feeling her scar. "It's just...", Korra hesitated. "You've been through so many things but you're still standing straight with your head up. Just strong.". Lin's eyes filled with tears thinking of the past. "Especially the thing with Tenzin. You are soulmates, spend your whole childhood, almost life together. He left you, but you still waited for him, 15 years, that's just... wow.", "Well I guess if you really love someone, no one and especially time can't take your feelings for him. He's happy with Pema, and if he is happy I am. It's simple.", she said smiling through her tears. "Do you miss him?". _Am I really gonna tell my love story to a 17 year old girl? _"Yes, I think so. But it's just how it is, right?".

"It's Chief Beifong!", someone whispered. Lin and Korra immediatly turned into fight modus, hearing the voice. A woman came out of a house, a little boy wrapped around her leg. "Are you fine?", Korra said walking over to them. "Yes we are, we stayed in our house hidden until the Equalists were gone.", "Where have they gone?", Lin interrupted feeling the earth heating up. "I don't know.", the lady started to cry. "You can't stay here. You have to come with us to the Island.". Lin, Korra, the woman and her son went back to the Island.  
"There you are!". Assami greated them with a tight hug and a friendly 'Hello' to the new ones. "So that's what happened...", the lady explained. "Assami prepared your room, you will stay here until this whole thing comes to an end.", Tenzin said, standing next to Lin. Everyone went into their rooms, Assami and Korra in one room, the boys in a room and the lady with her child. "Won't you go to bed?". Tenzin walked into the kitchen watching Lin drinking her Jasmine Tea in her tank top and grey shorts. "Just finnishin my cup.", she said smiling. The things, Korra said were flashing through her mind. Were is she standing in life? And is Tenzin still a part of it? "Fine, I'll wait.", he said sitting on the table. It was already dark outside, Republic City was dark and creepy, not like usual, bright and loud. She looked out the window wathing the shining waves. Tenzin slowly placed his hand on hers, making her look at him. She smiled placing her empty cup on the table. Laying her hands on his cheeks giving him a kiss, made his heart race. "Now I will go to bed.", she whispered. Tenzin followed her through the hall. "I don't think that this is your room, Mister.", she warned him sitting down on her bed. He was standing in the door, looking at her with a smile on his face. "Well I hope, that you Madame, allow me to rest here for the night.", "Madame does.". Both broke up in laughs, but still quiete not to wake up someone. She offered him the place next to her, holding her blanket up to let him in. Tenzin closed the door behind him and laid down, followed by a loud cracking of the bed. "It's not the newest.", he laughed. He took of his tank top with one grip. He still had his muscles, even his abs. _Not bad, not bad... _she thought. Lin placed a kiss on his collarbone like she used to do it in the past. "Sleep well.", he whispered kissing her head. With his words she laid her head on his chest holding him tight with his arm around her...


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for uploading it so late. I had a few exams and also a really bad writer's hopefully you'll like this one. Enjohoooy and Review. :) xx**

Tenzin's beard scratched Lin's shoulder as she slowly woke up. "You have to shave your beard off.", she grouned not very motivated to wake up. "I never really liked it. I just let it grow, because you told me so, years ago. You remember?", he whispered. She kissed his neck as she turned her head. "Of course I do.". The sun was already up as Lin sat up. "Early as always.", he said smirking. Her feet touched the floor. As she went into the kitchen, she saw the smilig face of the lady and Korra standing next to hear preparing breakfast. "Good morning beauty. Did you sleep well?", Korra said in a annoying voice just to provoke Lin. Lin sighed as she held her hand infront of Korra's smirking face and passed her. "I just wanted to thank you for bringin us to the Island. We will leave now, my husband just came home with the rest of our family and our neighbours.". Mako and Bolin joined the group by sitting on the table next to Lin. "I don't get what's going on.", "Amon is dead.", Assami interrupted. "What?!", they said in chorus. "Yep. That's the truth. It is in the newspapers.", she throwed the paper on the table. "Amon, leader of the Equalists, found dead.", Bolin read out loud. "The dead body of the tyrant was found in the sea near the west coast of Republic City. Another dead body was also found 10 feet away of Amon's. Unknown.", Mako finished laying the newspapers down. "That's why all the Equalists left the City, their leader is dead and they are afraid to fight against us!", Bolin screamed. The discussions seemed to never have an end, until Korra interrupted. "So the war is over right? The citizens are coming back slowly. Can't we just let it be, like how it is? Or do we have to find the Equalists, if there are any of them, and kinda arrest them?", "Well... according to the rules of law they are all criminals, so we or at least I have to find them and arrest them as the Chief of Police.", Lin got silent after realizing the situtation that she isn't the Chief of Poliece anymore. "I think it's fine if we leave them. But the City looks pretty bad. I have to do some calls.", Tenzin said, leaving the kitchen.

Mako and Korra went to Republic City with Bolin and Assami to help the citizens which were coming home from a very long trip. Tenzin was sitting in his office and doing some paperwork and calls to rebuild the city while Lin was about to enter. "Yes... yes. Thanks... Ok... I will yes.", he made a gesture to let Lin in who was standing in the doorway. Slowly she walked in. The Metalsound of her footsteps made their way to his table. "Thanks again. I will call you if I need any help.", he hung up the phone and sighed. "So?", she said sitting down in the sofa. "I called help, some earthbenders and Metalbenders will come tomorrow to rebuild the main part of Republic City, Chief Zensi promised that it will be like it was before the war.", "Fine.", she said smiling. "So when are you going to Ba Sing Se?", his eyes met hers. "I already called Pema. They are fine. And she decided to stay there for a while with the kids. She was too stressed, she's not ready to turn back.". Lin nodded. "So I'm going to shave my beard.", Lin laughed as he said that and followed him to the bathroom.  
He held the razor blade in his hand looking at him in the mirror. Lin was standing behind him smirking. "You're sure you wanna do that? You don't have to. If Pema likes it then", "Yes I am.", he interrupted. He put the razor on his chin beard to trim it, until it was as short as the rest of his beard. Just a few millimeters. He faced Lin as she put her hands on his cheeks. "Much better.", she whispered stroking his short beard. He smiled. "Glad you liked it.". His soft hands touched her waists as he pulled her closer to give her a tight hug. She hid her face in his shoulder and smelled at his neck. It reminded her at the old times, when they did things like this more often and more like lovers. The feelings are still there, but so is Pema. "I will always care for you, Lin.", he said still holding her in his arms. She pressed her hands intso his back to hold him more tight and to hold back her god damn tears. "You okay?", he was worried as he didn't get an answer. Tenzin gently let her go to look in her green bright eyes. "Yes I am, it's just... I just realized how much I've missed you in all these years.". He analyzed her face, her sad face. He only knew the happy and the angry one, but he had never the chance to see this one. His heart broke. "Please don't look at me like that. I knew how much I've hurt you. And I'm so sorry for doing that. If I could turn back time I would not even thinking about it for a second!", he said to clear her mind. "But you... can't.", she said smiling wiping her tears away. He leaned in to kiss her gently.

**And again. Soooo sorry for uploading this one soo late. :(  
****I'll try to be more on time for the next chapter. Lots of Love 3**


End file.
